Headphones are commonly packaged in different packaging configurations. For example, many headphones are packaged in pockets (such pockets may also be referred to as “bubbles” or “blisters”) formed between two plastic sheets of similar size and shape, which are secured together around the periphery of the plastic sheets. Such plastic sheets may be portions of an integral plastic sheet, which is folded over upon itself in a clamshell configuration. This type of packaging is often referred to in the art as “blister packaging.” In another packaging configuration, a headphone may be placed in a tray, which then may be inserted in a rectangular box.